PeRvErSO
by Lady Orochi
Summary: UA. El detective Wolfstad estaba acostumbrado a jugarse la vida en cada caso, pero esta vez era imposible imaginar lo que le deparaba aquel lugar, el "Murakumo"     Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí estoy yo de nuevo xD

Antes que nada agradezco a las personas que leyeron mis anteriores fics y me dejaron tan buenos comentarios. A ustedes se debe que siga escribiendo n_n

Este será mi primer fic de varios capítulos, espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas para mejorar sobre la marcha.

Disclaimer: Hyakuyitsu no Bara, Maiden Rose o como prefieran llamarle no me pertenece. Esto lo hago solo con el fin de matar el tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo del manga u.ú **Inariya si que se toma su tiempo ¬¬U**

Sin más preámbulos he aquí el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,<em>

_se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:_

_el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía._

_Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,_

_Se alzaron los sentimientos,_

_Mandó tu voz,_

_el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,_

_y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios._

-Pffff! Nunca pensé que usted leyera esta clase de basura, jefe Hasebe- Dijo entre risas el hombre que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de aquel pequeño despacho en la estación local de policía, quien luego de haber husmeado en el librero que se encontraba a su derecha y tomado un libro al azar para entretenerse en la espera leyó en voz alta un párrafo que le pareció particularmente interesante.

-Y yo no pensé que a ti te gustara meterte en los asuntos de otros, Wolfstad!- Rugió el hombre que entraba a la oficina, al tiempo que le arrebataba el libro de las manos. Sobrepasaba ya la mediana edad pero aun de constitución fuerte, ágil de movimientos y mirada dura y escrutadora, como era de esperarse de un jefe de policía con largos años de experiencia curtido por la crueldad del mundo, cabello algo canoso cubierto por un sombrero café así como la gabardina que llevaba encima y la cual arrojo de alguna manera en el sillón al lado de su interlocutor, claramente aguantándose las ganas de aventársela al mismo al ver el gesto burlón en su rostro.

Wolfstad, Klaus Von Wolfstad, nombre completo de nuestro individuo recostó su cuerpo hacia atrás cruzando las piernas y colocando ambas manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas en actitud de desenfado pero sin perder su porte caballeresco. Cabello rubio, cuerpo fuerte y bien formado además de unos profundos e inusuales ojos color oro; todo su ser irradiaba una fortaleza inquebrantable sin dejar de mencionar, claro está, esa sonrisa que parecía decir "no te conviene meterte en mi camino" –Si le da tanta pena que los demás se enteren de la clase de cosas que lee no debería dejarlas a la vista, además no creo que me llamara para hablar sobre literatura, no?

-A ser posible, no quisiera tener que hablar contigo nunca-Klaus sonrió ante el comentario- Pero de momento eres lo único que me queda, así que no tengo elección, te encargaras de este caso- Dijo mientras colocaba el sombrero sobre el perchero de manera más amable de lo que lo hizo con su gabardina-

-Y bien, porque tan ceremonioso, de que se trata esta vez?

El hombre frente a el tomo asiento tras su escritorio, aventando el libro de cualquier forma sobre el mismo, resoplo y cruzo las manos

"Eurote"

-Hnm? La mafia que controla el lado este de la ciudad?

-Así es

-Me pareció escuchar que hace un par de meses que habían logrado reducirlos y estaban a punto de capturar al cabecilla. No creo que necesite de mis servicios para deshacerse de esos delincuentes de poca monta

-Y así era, pero en ese tiempo algo ocurrió - Klaus se inclino hacia adelante, interesado- Sabíamos su posición exacta y teníamos algunos agentes encubiertos siguiéndole los pasos pero de alguna manera el lo supo y se encargo de ellos.

-Pues hasta donde yo sé, ese sujeto… cual era su nombre? Ah sí, Katsuragi, era un pedante que se las daba de aristócrata en los mejores lugares de la ciudad. Bueh los orientales son raros de ver por aquí, puede que las ratas de baja calaña se dejaran impresionar por su actitud pero tener a esa clase de gente como aliados no es precisamente lo mejor. En cuanto ven que el asunto se vuelve serio huyen como los miserables que son. Muy pocos permanecen fieles hasta el final- En este punto Klaus hablaba mientras encendía un cigarrillo, a lo que Hasebe se apresuro a alcanzarle un cenicero. Mejor eso a arriesgarse a que ese insolente arruinara su bien cuidada alfombra. –Deberían simplemente dejarlo, en algún momento acabaran por traicionarse y acabarse entre ellos mismos, solo gastaran recursos innecesariamente persiguiendo basura insignificante.

-Dirás eso porque tú eres una sabandija al igual que ellos, pero nuestro trabajo es limpiar las calles de esos miserables, por muy insignificantes que parezcan. Además no se puede negar que ese tipo es un hombre listo y es peligroso dejar a esa clase de gente suelta, por que cuando menos lo esperas crecen y abarcan terreno como la plaga –comento el jefe Hasebe con los ojos cerrados - El punto es que tiene un nuevo aliado, uno sumamente peligroso, que ha estado cubriéndole las espaldas. Tanto así que fue capaz de descubrir a nuestros hombres y encargarse de ellos.

-Oh y se puede saber quién es ese sujeto? –Pregunto soltando una bocanada de humo hacia arriba-

-Ese es precisamente el problema-farfullo molesto- No hemos podido descubrir su identidad; todo lo que tenemos son suposiciones. Los rumores dicen que es un sujeto terrible, no se ha dejado ver por nadie, ni los más cercanos empleados de Katsuragi conocen su rostro, es infalible, veloz y silencioso… Ja! Rumores? He perdido a tres de mis mejores hombres por su culpa! –Exclamo dando un puñetazo al escritorio-

-Klaus ni se inmuto ante el comentario ni a la reacción de su interlocutor y tranquilamente agrego-Y cómo es posible que sea capaz de tanto y no sepan ni cómo es?

-Hemos procurado no perderle la vista a Katsuragi y nunca se ha visto que le acompañe alguien diferente a los tipos de siempre, aunque después de todo, los guardaespaldas son gente desechable- Dijo recuperando la compostura-Pero parece que esta vez tendremos algo. Nuestro informante ha dicho que nos dará pistas sobre este sujeto. Ya la conoces, se trata de Theodora, la amante en turno de Katsuragi.

-Ah, "la duquesa" dijo Klaus socarronamente. Efectivamente ya había tenido el "placer" de "hacer negocios" con la "dama "en cuestión.

-Esa será tu primera parada. Debes encontrarte con ella para obtener la información y a partir de ahí decidiremos qué hacer. Permíteme remarcarte el DECIDIREMOS. Debes informarnos de todas las pistas que obtengas y nosotros te el siguiente paso a seguir, ni se te ocurra actuar por tu cuenta, entendiste, bastardo infeliz? –Exclamo Hasebe, pues ya había tenido varias experiencias no gratas en las que Klaus decidía hacer las cosas "a su manera" provocando desastres mayores que a el no le quedaba más remedio que maquillar o su puesto estaría en peligro por utilizar los servicios de un agente libre ex criminal no autorizado para asuntos oficiales.

-Bah, acaso cree que esos tipos esperaran a que yo vaya y vuelva con la información? Quizás en su tiempo era así pero ahora ya no funcionan las cosas de esa manera- Comento despreocupadamente mientras dejaba los restos de su cigarro sobre el cenicero.

-Wolfstad …. –El jefe Hasebe mastico cada una de las letras mientras una vena asomaba peligrosamente sobre su sien

-Bien, bien ya entendí, le mantendré informado al respecto pero si es necesario que actúe no esperare, espero que le quede claro- Contesto Klaus colocando ambas manos al frente en un gesto conciliador. Por hoy había llegado al tope de la paciencia del otro hombre y hasta el mismo debía reconocer que era peligroso cuando se enfadaba (su paga podría correr peligro). –Es todo, ya puedo retirarme?- Lárgate! No te quiero enfrente mío durante un tiempo –Klaus se levanto del sillón y se disponía a retirarse si siquiera una palabra de despedida o un apretón de manos. Bien conocía el desagrado que su persona producía al hombre frente a él, aunque esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto encontrando incluso divertido el exasperarle de vez en cuando. Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de Hasebe lo interrumpió.

-Wolfstad, se que las advertencias y los razonamientos salen sobrando contigo pero más te vale ir con cuidado esta vez, si no te lo tomas en serio eres hombre muerto.

Klaus giro un poco para verle por sobre el hombro y dedicarle una media sonrisa

-Si eso ocurriera, espero que tenga el detalle de colocar en mi tumba uno de sus tiernos versos como epitafio, al menos solo por eso habrá valido la pena mi muerte jajajajaja –Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina. Justo a tiempo, pues cuando cerró la puerta escucho al tiempo el sonido de un objeto parecido a un libro estrellándose contra la misma.

Salió al exterior por la puerta trasera de la jefatura de policía encontrándose de frente con el frio viento de la noche que apenas comenzaba. Suspiro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo gris que no se quito estando dentro del edificio, y se encamino a su nueva misión, sin tener la menor idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>Los reviews son bienvenidos :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

La ciudad no ofrecía nada nuevo a la vista. Callejones estrechos en cuya obscuridad se escondía lo desconocido, montones de basura por doquier, gente y alimañas tratando de sobrevivir en igualdad de condiciones; nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo por ahí.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, tuvo que dar un gran rodeo para llegar al lugar indicado para que nadie le viese llegar en dirección de la jefatura de policía –Ese viejo estúpido, como se atreve a retener mi motocicleta? Por eso la policía no prospera, como si el otro bando fuera a jugar limpio, se limitan ellos mismos- murmuraba molesto para sí mismo mientras acomodaba el cuello de su abrigo para protegerse del frio que trataba de colarse hasta sus huesos.

Suspiro pesadamente. Llevaba ya algunos años sirviendo de espía, informante y soplón para la policía aunque no precisamente por hacer labor social –dependiendo el tamaño del pez era la paga- …. El mismo tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquella terrible emboscada que hizo que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados –cuando él también era un criminal como los que ayudaba a encerrar; recuerdos que amenazaban salir a flote por mucho que tratara de evitarlo- Venganza…. Me pregunto qué dirían los chicos si vieran lo que hago ahora de mi vida-

-Si tienes frio yo puedo ayudarte a quitártelo, cariño- Hablo una mujer escasamente vestida para el clima de esa noche apareciendo de uno de los callejones. El rojo de su cabello parecía brillar a la luz de los faroles, resaltando sobre las lentejuelas de su –muy corta- falda. De bellas proporciones y a la que el maquillaje aun le era suficiente para cubrir las huellas de su difícil vida.

Era un rostro conocido; Klaus sonrió ante la propuesta, pero luego recordó que tenía otros asuntos que atender.

-Esta noche no hermosa, pero con esto podrás tomar una copa a mi salud para la buena suerte- dijo mientras colocaba un billete en el generoso escote de la mujer y plantaba un suave beso en sus labios, a lo que esta respondió con un puchero casi infantil

–Jo, Klaus que aburrido te has vuelto, que podría ser mejor que pasar un rato conmigo? Acaso encontraste algo mejor que hacer?

- Aun no sé si será interesante- respondió Klaus – pero el no saber de lo que se trata es la parte emocionante del asunto

-Tu siempre hablando cosas raras- dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en su cintura- Pero como me gusta ser una buena chica te hare un favor y hasta gratis- dijo mientras se abrazaba a Klaus pasando su mano por la espalda descendiendo hasta llegar al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón….donde discretamente coloco un papel doblado

- Ella te está esperando- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más serio susurrando a su oído

- La dirección del hotel esta anotada ahí, debes entregar la nota al guardia de su habitación para que puedas pasar, parece que descubrieron que ha estado filtrando información y teme por su vida. Después de verte ella está planeando huir en el primer tren de la mañana así que date prisa.

-Vaya cuanta elegancia, no podía esperar menos de Theodora "la duquesa de Eurote" Me siento honrado de que aún se tome la molestia de esperarme- respondió Klaus al oído de la joven pasando un brazo por su cintura simulando un cálido saludo y conduciéndola a ocultarse más en las sombras

-Pues tampoco es que lo haga por gusto, si no confirman que te dio la información prometida no tendrá su paga, y huir en esas condiciones seria problemático. Es una lástima, porque yéndose ella se ira también mi ingreso extra por llevar sus mensajes- murmuro contra el pecho de Klaus para evitar ser escuchada por alguien mas

–Y que podría temer ella, siendo la favorita del líder de Eurote? Pudo haber culpado a alguien más como en las otras ocasiones.

–Pues parece que ya no es la favorita- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo ahora que la obscuridad los protegía- Desde que la nueva llego, ella perdió mucha de su influencia en Eurote.

Esa tipa, según he escuchado es una bruja que hechizo a todos con su baile y lo que no puedo creer es que ni siquiera se desvista, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que viniste –Klaus cruzo los brazos mientras escuchaba- Ahora que se ha librado de las persecución de la policía por un rato, ese Katsuragi ha tratado de cambiar su imagen y hacerse parecer como todo un señor de sociedad, saco todo el negocio del MURAKUMO haciéndolo parecer un lugar legal, ella solo es parte del show.

Y qué? Nadie le creería a Theodora su papel dama decente así que tuvo que cambiarla? – Soltó Klaus con una risita- De verdad que las cosas han cambiado, pensé que no aceptaban puritanas en el MURAKUMO. Eso sin contar que el que no la haga desvestirse frente a los demás no significa que … bueno, ya sabes.

-Pues yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo llego ahí; Katsuragi dio órdenes de que nadie se le acercara y no puede dirigírsele la palabra; suele encerrarse en su habitación después de la actuación, bah todas son iguales, apenas obtienen un poco de atención y ya se olvidan de donde salieron. Las orientales son poco comunes por aquí, supongo que por eso llama tanto la atención, pero yo no creo que sea tan especial- Termino ella su explicación-

-Pues aun no veo en que pueda afectar eso la posición de Theodora, ya sabes que esas chicas siempre son desechables para tipos como el- comento Klaus un poco aburrido, ese era el problema de tratar con mujeres, empezaban a lanzar veneno contra las otras yéndose por las ramas en asuntos que a él no le interesaban.

-A eso voy- comento ella un poco molesta al notar su desinterés. Lo más raro es que según la gente de adentro, cada vez que Katsuragi y ella se encierran en su habitación algunos días después alguien muere-Klaus alzo una ceja- Supongo que te enteraste de esos sujetos de la policía que seguían a Katsuragi, por lo visto ella es el contacto con ese nuevo matón que trabaja para Eurote.

–Oooh, cuanto misterio, has despertado mi curiosidad, creo que debo ir cuanto antes a presentar mis respetos a la dama

- No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir, imbécil? Va a ser imposible que te acerques a ella.

-Vamos vamos no te pongas celosa, sabes que yo no te cambiaría por otra. Además tu eres muy "amiga" de uno de los guaruras de Katsuragi, no? Tal vez podrías recomendarme para que el me ayude a conocer a … como dices que se llama?

-Por qué me preguntas esa clase de cosas cuando sabes que a las que son como yo no podemos entrar a ese lugar?- Ella lo miro con un poco de suspicacia- Pues en el show la presentan como "Sakuya" no te puedo decir más de lo que me han contado, pero parece que siempre trae la mitad del rostro cubierto y la única manera en que podrías reconocerla fuera del escenario es por sus ojos

–Ojos?

- Si, por que es raro que una oriental tenga esos ojos. Dicen que sus ojos son hermosos, que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules….

Ante estas palabras, sin saber por qué, Klaus tuvo un leve estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Unos quince minutos de caminata después se encontró frente a su destino. El bar MURAKUMO, por fuera no parecía diferente a los demás. Lo que le dijo la chica momentos antes era verdad, el lugar había cambiado desde la última vez que él estuvo ahí. Ahora la fachada estaba arreglada y había más iluminación, ya no se veía ingresar a los tipos sucios y mal encarados de siempre, hombres trajeados y mujeres bellamente arregladas era a quienes se veía entrar al lugar, incluso algunos de ellos le volteaban a ver con algo de desconfianza por su aspecto sospechoso.

El local que ocupaba apenas 3 cuartas partes de la cuadra llenando el resto un terreno baldío que fue adaptado como estacionamiento. Muros altos a los que las luces de neón no alcanzaban a iluminar por completo, los ventanales del segundo piso eran cubiertos por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo carmesí que impedían la vista al interior, ni siquiera las sombras de dentro se alcanzaban a distinguir. Parecía que había llegado en buen momento, anunciaban un show para esa hora y le sería más fácil pasar desapercibido mientras más gente se encontrara en el lugar; quizá no era tan necesario que comenzara desde hoy, pero su instinto le decía que algo importante pasaría…

-Klaus sama! Cuanto tiempo, me da tanto gusto verlo!- Exclamo una vocecita tras de el

-Ey Haruhi como has estado?- saludo al pequeño poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Se trataba de un pequeño de no más de doce años que vivía y trabajaba en el Murakumo desde que tenía uso de razón, cuando quedo huérfano y su tío paterno, único familiar, se hizo cargo de él. Hasta donde Klaus sabia, esta persona no participaba de las actividades ilícitas que se llevaban a cabo ahí dentro, simplemente era un trabajador honrado encargado del mantenimiento del edificio, una persona así en un lugar como ese era algo realmente extraño –pensaba Klaus de vez en cuando- aunque tenía cierta lógica, pues teniendo un niño a su cargo no podía darse el lujo de abandonar un ingreso seguro y un techo sobre sus cabezas por razones tan superficiales como que atentaran contra su moralidad.

A pesar de la clase de ambiente que le rodeaba Haruhi no había perdido la candidez propia de su edad y es que como había bien le había enseñado su tío, lo mejor era ver, oír... y voltear la vista a otro lado.

Desde la primera vez que Klaus y él se vieran hace poco más de un año el niño había mostrado una gran simpatía por Klaus y por supuesto, él había sacado provecho de esa amistad para conocer un poco de los movimientos de adentro.

Definitivamente el NO era un amante de los niños, pero por alguna razón Haruhi había logrado ganarse su simpatía, quizá la nostalgia que le provocaba la mirada llena de alegría y admiración del menor cada que hablaba con él –cosas que rarísimas veces eran dirigidas a su persona- junto con esa forma extraña de llamarle "sama" que hasta donde tenía entendido, significaba un profundo respeto.

O quizá después de todo era porque no tenía que pagar por la información del niño, aunque de vez en cuando le hacia algún regalo que él recibía con inmensa alegría. Estaba seguro que de tener conciencia se sentiría culpable, afortunadamente para el ese no era el caso.

Se apartaron un poco de la multitud de la entrada para conversar.

-Realmente estoy sorprendido, este lugar esta irreconocible, no puedo creer que cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo

-Realmente quedo muy bien! Hace poco que acabaron con la remodelación. Debiste vernos Klaus sama, todos corriendo que aquí para allá por que el jefe quería acabar lo más pronto posible.

-Oh y por qué tanta prisa? –Klaus quería ir directo al grano- No es que a él le preocupara mucho la apariencia de este lugar

-Bueno, necesitaba que el Murakumo se viera bien para la gente con la que ahora se junta el jefe! Vienen muchas personas realmente elegantes e importantes, hasta me he llevado algunas buenas propinas y lo mejor de todo es que ya no tengo que encerrarme en la habitación cuando comienza el show; puedo andar por donde quiera mientras no suba al segundo piso.

-Hm? Y eso por qué? Hay algo importante ahí? -Parecía que por fin la conversación iría a algo interesante para el

-Bueno, pues ahí es donde está la habitación de la estrella del show, al jefe no le gusta que los demás estén cerca de ella. Solo he podido verla de lejos, es realmente hermosa! Aun cuando no se vea toda su cara. Todo mundo le aplaude mucho cuando termina su baile y….

Un movimiento de los guardias llamo su atención. La demás gente no notaba nada, pero para el menor acostumbrado a la gente de dentro y Klaus, hombre astuto y observador no pasó desapercibido.

-Parece que ya la están llevando a otro lugar- Susurro de manera un tanto obscura el niño más que nada para sí mismo.

-Que ocurre Haruhi? Sabes lo que está pasando ahí? – Ante la pregunta el niño bajo la mirada y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con evidente nerviosismo.

-Pu-pues, ya sabe, lo de siempre… algunas personas se ponen pesadas y discuten y pelean y… y bueno, los guardias no tienen mucha paciencia con eso y las cosas no terminan bien "desaparecer los problemas" como ellos le dicen y pues eso …

-Oh, así que se trata de "eso"- Klaus también conocía la manera de Katsuragi de "desaparecer sus problemas", aunque le intrigaba el hecho de que se arriesgara tanto a ordenar hacerlo con tanta gente alrededor; de verdad debía de tratarse de algo serio.

Ahora veía con un poco de pena al niño, que desde tan pequeño tenía que ver cosas como esas, el mundo realmente está enfermo; aun así había algo raro. Incluso en esas situaciones no solía reacciona así.

-Pensé que habías aprendido a que cosas como estas no te afectaran-Hablaba Klaus con la vista hacia el frente pero mirándolo de reojo

-N-no no es eso. Solo que pues, bueno-su voz comenzaba a bajar de volumen a medida que hablaba-e-es que se siente tan diferente cuando es alguien que uno conoce y-y pues… No es precisamente que ella hubiera sido buena conmigo alguna vez, pero estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre y… y -Agacho la cabeza completamente nervioso.

Así que se trataba de una "ella" .Klaus se sintió un poco sucio al aprovecharse del estado del niño, pero se le pasó casi al instante, además trabajo es trabajo. Vio su oportunidad. Se prometió compensarle luego.

-Vamos Haruhi, sabes que puedes contármelo- Le dijo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza de modo consolador y mirándole directamente cuando Haruhi levanto la vista.

El niño pareció pensárselo un tiempo más bien corto, miro a los ojos de Klaus, luego a los alrededores y finalmente le hizo una seña para que se agachara y poder susurrar a su oído.

–Es por la duquesa, está muerta-

Y mientras que en algún lugar de la ciudad, una liquida rosa carmesí brotaba de las sienes de una joven, confundiéndose con el rojo de su cabello, cuyo brillo se desvaneció a la luz de un farol.

* * *

><p>Alguien aparte de mi desea muerta a Theodora? Complacidas kukuku ~ Ojala Inariya también lo hiciera u.ú Nos veremos en siguiente capitulo que pronto subire! Gracias por leer<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3, ni yo me la creo .

Un par de notas al final ;D

* * *

><p><em>Bailas hermosa, bailas sin parar<br>la música te rodea y bailas  
>cierras los ojos sintiendo y bailas<br>bailas sin parar  
>te beso, te abrazo, y bailas<br>nos juramos amor  
>me juraste amor<br>y no paraste de bailar._

El hielo se movió imperceptiblemente dentro de la bebida que tenía frente a él, mientras curioseaba el lugar con la mirada. Si por fuera el cambio era notable, por dentro el lugar era técnicamente otro. Antes era un lugar obscuro, de paredes cubiertas por un tapiz viejo y carcomido por el tiempo y el descuido, grandes ventanales clausurados para impedir la vista, además de asientos que apenas se tenían en pie; un buen lugar para llevar a cabo "negociaciones-poco-ortodoxas" con más privacidad que en un callejón a media noche; con licor corriente y compañía barata circulando toda la noche. En resumen un bar cualquiera de los muchos que abundaban. Un sucio agujero donde se reunía lo peor de la ciudad.

El lugar en el que se encontraba ahora asemejaba a un pequeño teatro. Suave iluminación que aun permitía distinguir perfectamente alrededor, las ventanas eran cubiertas por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo carmín; en finos sillones hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos tomaban asiento con la vista dirigida al pequeño escenario que se encontraba al frente de todo, finalmente una suave música de fondo amenizaba el tiempo de espera hasta que el show principal comenzara.

Se encontraba sentado en una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás al lado izquierdo del salón, lo más al fondo que pudo para de esa manera observar discretamente a todos los presentes.

Aún estaba consternado por lo que le había dicho Haruhi; no tanto el perder a un valioso contacto para obtener información de su objetivo, como el hecho de que nunca paso por su mente que Katsuragi fuera a deshacerse de ella de esa manera.

Había sido su mano derecha por mucho tiempo y aunque no confiaba al 100% ambos se habían ayudado mucho y nunca se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima ni mucho menos que otro lo hiciera. Porque obviamente tuvo que ser alguien de adentro y no había oportunidad de que nadie más se acercara a Theodora, así que estaba totalmente convencido de que él era el responsable de su muerte.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de la actitud de Theodora desde hace algún tiempo, cuando empezó a cooperar con la policía para arruinar los negocios de Katsuragi, alegando que se encontraba trabajando para el en contra de su voluntad y que quería dejar esa vida de una vez por todas. Cosa que obviamente nadie le creyó, pero se trataba de una oportunidad única, así que no hubo quejas cuando ella pidió una compensación económica a cambio de su información –claro, aparte de la indignación del tacaño de Hasebe- sobre todo al comprobar que se trataba de información verídica.

Ella conocía a Katsuragi como a la palma de su mano y siempre se las arregló para que no se enterara de que era la soplona, o por lo menos era lo que pensaba Klaus hasta hace unos pocos minutos.

El problema era ahora descubrir el cómo paso, porque su instinto le decía que esto tenía mucho que ver con el propósito de su investigación. Y su instinto nunca lo había defraudado antes.

En cuanto lo supo considero por un momento –un muy brevísimo momento a decir verdad- el avisar a Hasebe de que tendría que dejar de contar con su mejor fuente de información de forma permanente. Pero luego - y como en varias otras ocasiones- decidió que en el ir y venir de mientras haría que perdiera la pista, desperdiciando un tiempo valioso y que lo mejor será seguir adelante; era más probable que descubriese algo ahora que recién ocurrieron las cosas cazando los detalles que pudiesen quedar sueltos antes de que tuvieran tiempo de cubrirlos por completo.

Y fue así como la meta de la noche cambio a conocer a esa misteriosa chica de la que escucho hablar antes y que parecía ser el camino más fácil para descubrir a ese tan temido mercenario a las órdenes de Katsuragi.

-Vaya vaya, esto es una auténtica sorpresa, señor Wolfstad. Esperaba su visita pero no imaginaba que sería tan pronto- Klaus levanto la vista- El mismísimo Katsuragi se encontraba parado frente a él, siendo seguido a una distancia prudente por dos tipos aproximadamente de la misma complexión que Klaus sin contar las miradas de muerte que lanzaban a quien se acercaba demasiado a donde estaba su jefe.

Un hombre de mediana edad y de lo que podríamos llamar apuesto. Solo era un poco más bajo que Klaus, de cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado. Iba de traje formal gris, la corbata impecablemente arreglada y sosteniendo en su brazo derecho el abrigo y el sombrero color negro rechazando con un gesto al empleado que se acercó a ayudarle con ellos. Tomó asiento frente a Klaus sin ser invitado.

-Estaba tan concentrado que no noto mi presencia, es un poco inusual en usted, que es lo que le tiene tan preocupado? O acaso estaba admirando el lugar? Si es así me siento complacido, puse todo mi esfuerzo en que el Murakumo mejorara. Usted que opina, señor Wolfstad?

-Que a una sabandija como tú le va bien no es algo agradable de escuchar- Dijo Klaus recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial. Realmente le tomo desprevenido, se insultó mentalmente por eso.

Los guardias aun con la distancia percibieron el recibimiento hostil que tuvo su jefe y ya se acercaba para hacerle saber a Wolfstad que eso se pagaba caro cuando un movimiento de la mano de Katsuragi los detuvo.

-Me siento un poco ofendido por la mala impresión que tiene de mí; pensé que al ver el cambio en este lugar se habría dado cuenta de que me he esforzado por hacer las cosas de la manera correcta- Klaus bufo como aguantándose la risa apartando la cabeza a un lado- Los tipos como tú no cambian Katsuragi, las ratas siguen siendo ratas hasta el día en que mueren. Aunque debo admitir que muero de curiosidad por saber el porqué de todo esto. Es que ya te cansaste de vivir oculto en sucios agujeros? Recién ahora descubres que tienes orgullo?-

Katsuragi sonrió ligeramente he hizo como si el comentario no le hubiera ofendido, pero Klaus noto en su mirada un fulgor desconocido que podría haberlo hecho temblar de no tratarse de él; conocía esos ojos, era una de las cosas que compartía con ese hombre, además de un desagradable pasaje de su vida que luchaba por olvidar.

-Bueno, si lo vemos de esa manera podría decirse que estoy tratando de llevar mi vida por otros rumbos. He podido conocer a gente importante con la que tengo posibilidad de hacer algunos negocios –Klaus levanto una ceja- legales, legales por supuesto –Katsuragi tomo el vaso con licor que una de las meseras le acercó hasta su lugar –Digamos que ahora estoy interesado en la política; si sabes con que gente relacionarte y aciertas en los pronósticos puedes conseguirte un par de buenos amigos en los altos mandos- Sonrió y dio un trago a su bebida.-

Klaus tomo nota mental de todo lo dicho por el hombre frente a él. Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia previa era que este sujeto nunca decía nada a la ligera y que para cuando te dabas cuenta de sus intenciones solía ser demasiado tarde. Decidió no indagar más por el momento y probó dirigir la conversación a otro lado.

- Lo que a mí me parece extraño es verte solo, bueno, no en ese sentido –señalo con un gesto de la cabeza a los guardias que no le perdían de vista- No veo a Theodora; ella es de las que gusta pavonearse de un lado a otro en los lugares concurridos y más si es con gente como la que tienes ahora aquí, debería estar colgada de tu brazo en estos momentos-

-Oh, tan observador como siempre, veo que nada se escapa a su vista –soltó un pequeño suspiro. Es algo que me apena mucho, supongo que no está enterado de la reciente perdida de nuestra muy querida Theodora. Ella también puso mucho esfuerzo en la remodelación del Murakumo, teníamos grandes planes, sabe? Pero desafortunadamente nadie tiene la vida comprada, sea quien sea. El estar en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta… los humanos son criaturas insensatas, señor Wolfstad; no se dan cuenta de su propia vulnerabilidad y se arrojan ellos solos al precipicio pensando que nada les sucederá.

-Estas tratando de decir que…

-Bueno, tuvimos una diferencia de ideas, discutimos, ella se enfadó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Tropezó y rodo por las escaleras. Un accidente, un triste y lamentable accidente. No puedo decir más que eso.

Klaus estaba realmente sorprendido y no pudo evitar que se notara en su expresión. Katsuragi le estaba confirmando por sí mismo la muerte de su cómplice y lo que es más, no se molestaba en negar que él hubiera tenido algo que ver, porque con ese insignificante comentario más la expresión de su rostro era como si gritara a los cuatro vientos que había sido orden suya. Dudaba que la mujer tuviera una muerte tan apacible como caer de unas escaleras.

-Vamos, señor Wolfstad no ponga esa cara. Lamento que no pudiera presentarle sus últimos respetos pero ya sabe, un muerto no es algo bueno para el negocio, tuvimos que hacernos cargo lo más pronto posible. Es una verdadera lástima, después de todo era una agradable mujer, fuimos socios mucho tiempo, usted sabe, uno acaba por encariñarse con la gente una vez que te acostumbras a ellos. Brindo en su memoria! –Agito un poco su bebida levantándola antes de tomarla toda de un trago, bajo su vaso para dejar ver una sonrisa burlona que contrastaba terriblemente con sus palabras- Klaus le miro con sumo desprecio.

Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra conversación para otra ocasión, el negocio marcha tan bien que me mantengo ocupado día y noche. Sé que nos veremos pronto otra vez; estaré esperando su visita. Por ahora lo invito a disfrutar del espectáculo. –Dijo levantándose sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Klaus siendo seguido inmediatamente por sus dos guardias entrando en una discreta puerta a al lado del escenario, que al abrirla dejó ver unas escaleras, que seguramente llevaban a la planta alta.

-Bastardo malnacido- escupió Klaus para vaciar de un trago su vaso en un intento de pasarse el mal sabor de la conversación. Respiro profundo y logro calmarse. Por lo visto este sujeto ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y que estaban investigándole, eso podría ser un poco complicado para él. Sonrió. Amaba los retos. Hace mucho que no se divertía así.

Las luces se apagaron casi por completo, concentrando la iluminación en el escenario frente a él. La gente comenzó a murmurar aparentemente emocionada porque el espectáculo principal estaba por empezar. Klaus decidió dejar a un lado sus pensamientos por un momento y disfrutar de el, además de que lo siguiente sería planear como acercarse a esa joven misteriosa aparentemente conectada con el nuevo matón que trabajaba para katsuragi.

El tratar con mujeres no se le había dificultado jamás. A pesar de su rostro serio e imponente presencia, su innegable atractivo le había brindado buenas oportunidades y muchas veces eran las damas mismas las que buscaban acercarse a él, algo a lo que nunca se negaba. Hubo incluso un par de chicos que cayeron bajo la influencia de sus hermosos ojos y su varonil figura a lo que tampoco se negó. Para Klaus el placer del cuerpo podía satisfacerse de las más variadas formas y si la oportunidad se presentaba, bienvenido sea. Después de todo, todo se trataba de sensaciones, no de emociones; nadie había logrado traspasar la barrera de la carne para llegar a su corazón, nunca le han preocupado las ataduras.

La música comenzó a sonar. Un par de personas ataviadas en kimonos estaban colocadas en el lado izquierdo del escenario quedando medio ocultos. Tocaban el shamisen, el kotsuzumi y otros instrumentos que Klaus no conocía, dando irremediablemente el aire de teatro kabuki del que leyó alguna vez pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Luego de una pequeña introducción musical, la artista apareció.

_Mi mirada se defiende_

_pero se muere de ganas_

_y tú ya... lo sabes_

_Todo el día y toda la noche_

_Tu recuerdo no se pierde_

_Y tú ya... lo sabes_

Pero en la mente de Klaus no era esa la música que acompañaba los movimientos de la persona en el escenario, la suya era una melodía un poco más rápida pero sin dejar de ser suave, cadenciosa, rebosante de sexualidad; esos fueron los sentimientos que le provocaron sus etéreos movimientos.

_Ahora arriba Ahora abajo_

_30 grados fahrenheit es tu perfume,_

_que quema..._

_hablas tanto hablo demasiado_

_porque si te miro no me callo_

_entonces hazme callar_

Y parecía no ser el único, pues hombres y mujeres por igual fueron hipnotizados por su baile. Su traje era más elaborado que el de los músicos dándole un aire más "ceremonial". Entre el pesado ropaje rojo y blanco cubierto con detalles de flores se adivinaba una silueta delgada pero fuerte. Mediana estatura, piel blanca, suave cabello negro apenas a los hombros coronado con un tocado de glicinas.

Y esos ojos, esos profundos y brillantes ojos azules que se adivinaban aun en la distancia. Klaus contenía la respiración cada que se dirigían hacia donde él estaba.

_Tú sabes lo que quiero y qué busco..._

_collo spalle mento_

_yo soy un bastardo crónico_

_abrázame fuerte..._

_el pecho me sonríe perverso_

_si me equivoco grita y luego_

_(uno a mí y uno a ti_

_y uno para todos.)_

"La bailarina" iba de un lado a otro representado una escena dramática, el público no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos y, después de lo que pareció solo un pequeño instante termino su representación siendo seguida por una lluvia de aplausos a lo que respondió con una elegante reverencia; pero con inexpresivo rostro, como si tratara de no ver a la gente enfrente suyo.

_Cicatriz, después la luz y quema y habla de ti_

_todo tiene un juego y todos vamos dentro al fuego_

_cicatriz, después la luz y quema y habla de ti_

_todo tiene un juego y por favor..._

Klaus no se unió a los aplausos. Para él es como si cada uno de sus movimientos siguiera el ritmo de la danza sensual dentro de su cabeza. Se extrañó de ser sorprendido de esa manera por algo tan simple como una danza tradicional representada por una joven cualquiera. No. No era una joven cualquiera, había algo, un misterio encerrado en esos ojos azules que ardía en deseos por descubrir. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el escenario, dispuesto a buscar su oportunidad para hablarle. Después de todo, esto se trataba de trabajo.

_pero al infierno te vas tú._

Y que mejor motivación para el trabajo que mezclar sus asuntos personales en él.

* * *

><p>Con este capitulo llegue a un punto importante para mi en la historia; creo que con la descripcion de la "mujer misteriosa" podran darse una idea de a quien me estoy refieriendo ... Supongo que muchs conoceran la cancion "Perverso" de Tiziano Ferro, que fue la inspiracion para esto, es una cancion relativamente viejita que llevaba un tiempo sin escuchar y no se por que pero despues de leer Maiden Rose y oirla de nuevo inmediatamente vino a mi la escena del Blocket del Cd cuando Klaus ve bailar a Taki por primera vez *_* Originalmente iba a ser un oneshot-songfic pero antes de darme cuenta crecio y crecio y pues salio esto xP Espero ir por buen camino y terminar la historia como se debe! Gracias a las personas que han leido hasta aqui, espero quejassugerenciasamenazas y todo lo que sirva para mejorar. Nos leeremos en el 4! n_n<p> 


End file.
